America, the NotQuiteSoBeautiful
by karatemaster101
Summary: A late July 4th fic that I forgot to upload yesterday. America decides if England won't come to his party, he'll take the party to England. Written as a request from SanguisRubeus.


**So, if you guys don't know this already, (in other words, those of you who don't read the introduction thingy at the beginning), this is the (YAAAY!) "prize" for SanguisRubeus for guessing that one riddle from my other fanfiction, which I'm still working on…don't worry; you'll get that soon.**

**Yeah. At first, I said that I might write two, but I think that it's cooler if I write one containing both topics. So, this one contains both 4****th**** of July tributes and a bit of Japan x Greece. Which is awesomer.**

* * *

"Greece-san, wake up!"

Greece woke up to see Japan leaning over him, poking him in the cheek. "Nngh…Good morning…give me five more minutes." He then proceeded to roll over with a pillow over his head, causing the cat that had been serenely resting on his stomach moments before to fall off and hit the mattress, sending its owner a startled mew and a reproachful kitty glare as it did so. Not paying attention to this, Greece just grabbed his angry, struggling pet and held it against his torso like a stuffed animal, snoring on.

"Greece-san, you said that half an hour ago, and it isn't morning anymore. It's one in the afternoon. Please, tomorrow is America's birthday and we need to get a present for him!"

"Oh. Fine." Greece hated to see his friend so worried and worked up over a gift, so he dropped the struggling cat to the ground, earning himself another kitty glare, and slowly got up, rubbing his eyes. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, I saw some new iPhones a few days ago that America apparently really wants. Or…another video game."

"Then get him that," Greece said sleepily, really wanting to get the shopping trip over. He was only doing this because of his friendship with Japan, but dang, he was tired.

"Ah, okay. If that's what you think." Japan took the new iPhone, and said, "He has way too many of these. They update very quickly." But Japan bought it anyway, and took it home to gift wrap, as Greece lay on the ground, napping.

Japan was very careful in everything he did, and seriously hoped that America would be happy. What if he already got one, and his present was useless to America? That would be horrible!

"Stop worrying, Japan. I'm trying to sleep."

Japan whirled around, surprised. Did Greece actually hear him think or something? "Greece-san, how did you know that I was thinking that?"

But the other already rolled over and was now snoring face down into the silk pillow.

Japan shrugged it off, put down the wrapped present for America, and lay down next to Greece.

* * *

_The next day_

England was feeling absolutely miserable that morning. He didn't know why he had such a bad hangover, (well, actually he did, because he was really drunk last night). Okay, he didn't know why he was so drunk last night. Oh, well. It would be a shame to remember, that was why he was doing so – to get everything out of his mind.

"America, why are you here? I'm not feeling my best this morning."

"Come on, Iggy! I traveled past 5 time zones just to invite you to my party and all I get is a 'why are you here,' instead of a proper greeting? And you tell me I'm rude!"

"It's rude to invite yourself into someone else's home without permission," England pointed out. Just then, realization dawned on England, and he recalled what America just said. "Wait a second. What party?"

"My birthday party, silly! Don't you re- "

"GET. OUT."

"What – "

"NOW."

"But-"

"UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR HEAD TO ROLL."

America sighed. He knew that it would end up like this. "Why do you still let it stand between us, Iggy? It's been over 200 years. We've been through thick and thin together and you let one stinking war tear us apart?"

England was red with fury. "Just leave, America."

"It's 2010! The stupid thing was back in the 1700's. Can't you just give it a rest?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, that's too bad."

"Yes, it is very bad."

"Yes, it is extremely bad."

"What are you getting at?"

That was when England noticed A RIDICULOUSLY LARGE AMOUNT of people looking through the windows to his house, and every single one of them was carrying a present box or a food item or a large box of fireworks.

"AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**"Come back here where I can hurt you!" I still love an angry England. He's freaking hilarious.**

**Happy July 4****th****, everyone!**


End file.
